Risa's Convoluted Thought Process Behind a Cubicle
by everwhite
Summary: Risa peers out of her little study hole and spies something of interest. (Satoshi x Risa) One-shot.


AN: Thank you for the encouragement, everyone! Here's a little one-shot while I'm doing the AU fic I had in my mind a while ago...

**Risa's Convoluted Thought Process Behind a Cubicle**

My shoulders are killing me! I've been sitting here at this forsaken desk for hours on end, reading the same paragraph about (what was it again?) over and over again. I need...I need a massage. What pains me the most is that I did so little... I could have been productive, and diligent, and gotten this done and over with. (Then have time to go chat/download pictures/music/whatever)

But nooooo... sigh Why am I so lazy? I wish I was smart... or rich. Either of the two will do. Or no, married to some rich guy. Even better.

I need a new method to study. Writing is too slow. Typing maybe? But then, I'll be on the computer, which means access to multimedia. I could just read the textbook straight out.

The chairs here are so hard. God, my butt hurts too. And my brain. Someone, give me a massage...

I think toothpaste should be in those pump bottles rather than those nasty plastic tubes. It gets nasty around the edges, then you have to wash it off, and have your hand smelling wierd. Or, no... they should be in an automatic dispenser bottle. Just stick in your toothbrush and it'll squirt out automatically. I also think we need a new notation for sheet music. As if I can read all those lines... Okay, I know, I'm thinking strangely. But trust me, if you were in my shoes, with your shoulders, butt and head all hurting at the same time, I think you'd think the same things too.

Hm, let's see who's here at this hour in the library... I spy... books, computers, random person, oooh hot guy, slutty girl, another slutty girl (why do they dress like that anyway!), a blonde, ooh, another hot guy... WAIT. Is that Satoshi? OMG, what the heck is he doing here?

Let me repeat: Why and what is he doing here?

I thought I would be away from civilization! I thought I was free from distractions here! This guy dares to venture here? Just look at him... cooly trotting around like he owned the place. He's got one of his hands in his pocket too. His other hand's holding a book. Where'd his glasses go? Why isn't he wearing them? What the heck! Oh no... I think he's coming closer. Duck, Risa. Duck!

Ew, this cubicle smells. And there's stuff written all over it: Jordan wuz here! Carly RULEZ. you're a loser! I hate exams.

Hm, I should contribute something too. What shall I write? Hm... something about Satoshi?

Speaking of which, the guy should be gone by now. I'll sneak a peak out.

I looked out. Seems okay to me.

"I'm surprised to find you here." said a voice BEHIND me.

HOLLYYYY CRAAAP! It's him. How'd he get there? Omg, I almost jumped out of my skin. He plumb nearly gave me a heart attack. He surprised me, I have to admit, but Im not going to let him see that.

"Surprised, are you? Well, some people need to study."

I must say, I'm impressed with the sound of my voice. Vain, a little cold and indifferent. A perfect rival for his coolness. Heh, Risa, you're soo great sometimes.

"Of course."

My eyes threatened to narrow. OH. So he's acknowledging that I need to study and he doesn't? He's clearly not going to get away with it that easily. I am Risa after all. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it.

"Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-study, may I ask why you are here? In a library of all places."

He shrugged at me. He _shrugged._

"Looking for some information."

Seriously, this guy needs an attitude check. What's wrong with him?

Right now, a little voice in my head is telling me that there's nothing wrong with him. In fact, he's perfect.

I'll ignore that voice for now.

Oh look Risa, he's buried in that book again. Who will it be? You or the book that will capture his interest? Really, I don't understand why I think like this. It's like I'm competing against the damn book or something. Which, is... a strange concept. They do say that some guys are married to their work. It's really sad when you think about it.

He's still there. Why doesn't he float away in that eerie way he snuck up behind me? So inconsiderate. I need to study.

"Well, enjoy yourself. I'll go back to my studying." I think I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. Some hair fell over his eyes when he did that. That made him look ... unervingly handsome ... Then he walked away slowly. Okay I admit it, I like the way he walks.

What?

You have a problem with that? Walking is an artform. He just happened to be good at it.

Somehow, what just happened had become a precious encounter. It was small... slight, a little brush between us, but still significant.

Ooh, there's a lovely hole in this cubicle. Thank you to whomever it was who had the courtesy of poking one in.

I must have a silly, big grin on my face right now, watching him from afar, hiding behind a cubicle. How pathetic I am. Really, I should just go talk to him. Have a normal conversation sometime.

I'll do it after exams.

Oh screw exams. It's on the bottom of my list of priorities.

(divider)

And thus, Risa proceeded to get up and have a nice friendly chat with Satoshi.

**The End.**


End file.
